Once Again
by emmxolsen
Summary: When Freya Swan-Jones, the daughter of Killian Jones and Emma Swan wakes up in the enchanted forest to find out that her whole family has been cursed, she must do everything she can to bring them back together!
1. Chapter 1

Freya's eyes shot open. Her breathing was heavy and rapid. She sat up slowly and inspected her surroundings. There were trees all around her and the smell dirt and foliage was apparent. Her heart started beating faster as she realised she was all alone, her family were no where to be seen and there was no one to help her. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something familiar in the leaves beneath a large oak tree. She crawled over to it, her knees grazing the ground and the sticks scraping the skin, and pulled out none other than her family's story book. She freed it from the grip of the braches and opened the cover.

 _"I'm scared daddy!" Freya cried as she clung on to her parents, a huge cloud of black smoke making its way over Storybooke._

 _"I know love, but no matter what, me and your mother will always love you" Killian tried to reassure. Emma crouched down next to her daughter. "Listen kid, I know you've never experienced something like this before, and it's okay to be scared, but one thing you need to know, our family is tough and we won't go down with out a fight, we'll win, I promise" she encouraged. Freya nodded her head, took her parent's hands and everything went dark._

Freya gasped for air, the shock of reliving the memory frightening her to the core. "The curse" she whispered to herself. It all made sense to her now, she was in the Enchanted forest and she had to find her family before it was too late. She looked down at her clothes, to her surprise, it seemed that she was completely in affected by the curse, apart from a few scrape and bruises she assumed she had gotten from the fall in the realm, she even had her own clothes on, including the brown backpack her mother had bought her for her birthday. Freya placed the Storybook inside and looked around to figure out where she should start. There was only one problem, she had never been to the Enchanted forest and had no idea where she was. He grandparents had told her many wonderful tales about the castles they use to live in, how they would ride around in carriages, well, her grandfather did anyway... Snow lived more on the wild side, so she'd heard. Her father had taken it upon him self to teach Freya Elfish and Greek, she'd picked it up very quickly.

Freya could feel her eyes filling with tears of worry, she didn't want to be weak, she knew she need to be strong for her family but she didn't even know where to begin. Then she remember a story that Henry had told her, how they were all sent to an alternate universe where the villains had their happily ever afters and the heroes were the villains. If he could do it, the s could she. "Blue!" she said to herself.

It was as if just be thinking about the blue fairy made her appear to the people that needed her. A blue stop of light floated towards Freya and as it got closer she could make out the tiny wings of Blue.

"How can I help you child, I heard your cries, what could be the matter?" Blue asked. Freya sighed, she'd halfed hoped that Blue would remember who she was.

"I, I'm looking for a captain, a Captain of a ship called the Jolly Rodger, he name is..." Freya began but was cut short.

"Captain Hook!, But why would you need a pirate like him, he is very dangerous my dear" Blue stated worriedly.

Freya almost laughed at this, she had never known her father to be seen as dangerous! "Well, I need to find someone and I heard that.." again Freya was cut short.

"No need child, if you must find him, I can help you" Blue smiled. " Now, all you need to do is picture the person you want to find in your mind and I'll do the rest, ready?" Blue asled. Freya nodded her head.

She pictured her father, Captain Killian Jones. She pictured his eyes first, dark and loving. She pictured the way his stubble felt when he kissed her goodnight on the forehead. She pictured his face when she'd run to him after school. She pictured him yelled at her for breaking he vase on top of the fire place. She pictured his leather jack and the way he'd bought her a matching one on the day he brought her to work so they could look the same. God, she loved her father s much.

Freya opened her eyes and smiled, she was at the docks, just as Blue had said.

 ** _Thank you for reading the first chapter of this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any notes or comments, feel free to leave them below, I'd love to hear from everyone who reads my story! Even if it's just a quick hi :)_**

 ** _I'm going to try and update as often as I can, I have some great plans for this..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Freya took a deep breath, all around her there were large men carrying swords and scary looking weapons, not to mention most of them seemed very intoxicated. She decided that her best bet would to be go into a tavern close to the docks, she knew her father 'liked his rum back in the day' whatever that was supposed to mean.

Freya walked towards the door and pushed it open revealing the shenanigans happening on the inside. There were men getting into fist fights, sleeping at the bar and even smashing glasses all around her. She strolled over to a shorter looking man with a red beanie on his head, he seemed nice, enough, not causing any trouble and minding his own business. 'Be brave Freya' she thought to herself as she tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned to her, a little confused as to why there was a child in the tavern. "Can I help you?" he asked. Freya gulped "Um, yes, Have you um, do you know of a pirate named Captain Hook?" she mumbled. The man raised his right eyebrow slightly. "And what would a respectable little girl like you want from a pirate like him?" the man questioned. "I'm not a little girl!" Freya almost yelled. "Sounds exactly like something a little girl would say" the man responded and turned back around. Freya began to get frustrated, she tapped the man again on the shoulder "look, sir, I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to find him, I need passage on his ship to find my..." Freya began explaining but was interrupted "Look little girl, I don't care, Captain Hook is my Captain and his ship is at the end of the fourth dock on the right hand side, but good luck getting him to agree to take a child on board, now get out of my sight!" The man shouted. Freya smiled, finally, she was getting somewhere, and hopefully by showing her father the story book, he would remember her and the curse and everything they needed to do to get back to Storybrooke.

Freya walked urgently down the docks looking for her father's ship. "Psst" she heard from behind her. "Psst Freya!" she heard the voice again. Who could possibly know her name in this realm? When everyone was cursed. Freya Stopped and turned around looking for where the voice had come from. She saw a brown cloak with eyes peering over the top of a pie of barrels "Freya!" the voice said again. Whoever it was, was calling her for sure. Freya cautiously walked towards the mysterious person "Hello?" she asked, "Freya, it's my Henry" Henry said. Freya felt her heart skip a beat. "Henry!" she sighed with relief and run up to her older brother. "How, are you here? How do you remember?" Freya had so many questions, but she was mostly just happy to see a friendly face that knew who she was!

"Henry, Dad's boat is just over there, I need to find him so I can get him to remember, so we can go find mom" Freya explained. Henry nodded his head, he knew that they needed to find Killian, but from previous experiences, he knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as his younger sister thought it was going to be. "Freya, before you go into that ship, you need to know something, your dad isn't the same as he is in Storybrooke, he's a pirate, he's killed a lot of people, he's dangerous" Henry said. "I know but I need to talk to him, to make him see, to make him remember who I am!" Freya yelled a little. "I know I know, I'm just saying, that before you go in there, you might want to dress more appropriately for this realm. Freya looked down at her black jeans, white t-shirt and converse, Henry was right, she did need a disguise.

About a mile from the docks there was a small village, Henry and Freya snuck in easy enough, all the villagers where pretty oblivious to their presence. One of the houses had a washing line with some clothes on that looked like they would fit Freya, easy enough, they didn't need any for Henry as this was one of the first things he had thought of upon arrive in the Enchanted Forest. With one quick sweep, Henry grabbed the clothes and returned to the place where his sister was hiding.

Once Freya was changed she came out from behind the bushes in her new outfit, it was a longish skirt with a sewn on patch, an off white shirt, a patterned scarf and some slip on shoes. Whoever had own these clothes before was clearly not rich, but Freya didn't care, as long as it would help her find her family.

Henry chuckled slightly as she appeared. "What?" Freya asked confused as to what was so funny. "It's just, Mom and Killian did this exact same thing once, it's in the book if you want to see. Freya smiled as she looked at the pages, it made her feel closer to the people she loved. "Come on" Henry said, "Let's go and find Killian" he finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Hand in hand, Henry and Freya walked down the dock towards Killian's ship, The Jolly Rodger. Freya felt safer knowing that her brother was with her, although she knew her father would never hurt, but this man wasn't her father, not yet anyway.

"Okay Freya, are you ready?" Henry asked, letting go of his sister's hand.

Freya nodded "Yes". Together they boarded the ship and headed towards the steps leading down to the captain's quarters. It smelt funny to Freya, like alcohol and old men. As they reached the bottom it seemed like no one was inside, it was very dark and hard to see. Then, a voice broke the silence.

"What could a young man with a child possibly want from me" Captain Hook asked not turning his chair around to face Freya and Henry. "You go this" Henry whispered to his sister and nudged her forward a little. Freya gulped and took the book out of her backpack. "Hello, Captain, my name's Freya and I need to show you this book, it's real important!" Freya stated extending the arm that was holding the story book, hoping that her father would take it.

Killian turned his chair around slowly until you could see his face in the shadows. "And why would I do that?" He asked. Henry stepped forward "Please Captain, it's important" Henry said supporting what his sister had said. Killian rose from where he was sitting and walked around to the front of his desk, leaning his back against the wood. "And, what's so special about this book? And if it's so important, why send a child to deliver such an item?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow. "It's about, my family, you're in it, if you want to see" Freya explained, trying to put on her best 'cute' voice. She hoped that as soon as her father touched the book, some sort of magic would happen and he would remember everything, remember her, remember her mother. Killian paused for a moment, confused, he had no family, his only family had either abandoned him or died. He crouched down to Freya's level "Look, little girl, I have no family" he said, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Freya sighed, "yeah you do, and I can prove it if you just hold the book, you don't have to look inside!" she pleaded. Killian snatched the book from Freya and she held her breath hoping for the best.

Nothing.

"It didn't work" she sighed and turned to her brother "Henry it didn't work" she repeated. She looked down at her wrist, and smiled. Her father bought her a bracelet for her birthday this year and told her that as long as she wears it, she'll be safe and he'll always be with her. It head a few charms on it too, a book, to represent the story of her family, a boat, to represent her father, a sword, to represent bravery, a swan, to represent her mother and dove, to represent hope.

Suddenly Freya had an idea "I'll always be with you" she repeated the words her father had said to her under her breath. Freya unclipped the boat charm from her bracelet and clenched it in her hand, she slowly walked up to Killian who was still looking through the book, not understanding anything that was inside, maybe he couldn't even read in this fake reality. Freya continued to walk up to him until she was standing right by his side. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes; she wanted this plan to work so badly, she didn't know what else to do.

She cleared her throat "I have something for you captain" she said and held out her hand. The captain copied and held out his right hand to receive what Freya was about to give him. Freya dropped the charm into her father's palm and waited.

 _"_ _I'm scared daddy"_

 _"_ _I know love, but no matter what your mother and I will always love you"_

Killian's eyes shot open. "Freya" he gasped.

"Freya!" he repeated dropping to his knees and embracing his daughter. "Daddy!" Freya cried seeing her father as tight as she could. Killian tucked a piece of hair that was falling in from of his daughter face behind her ear. "Why are you crying love?" he asked wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I was so worried that you'd never remember me and I'm just so glad I found you" she replied. Killian smiled and looked over at Henry, gave him a quick 'good job' look and went back to focusing on his 8 year old. "Well darling, you inherited you mother's determination, that's for sure" Killian laughed. "Now, where is my beautiful wife?" he finished. Freya pushed away from her father's arms. "That's just it dad, we don't know, you're the first person who remembers, well, apart from Henry" Freya explained.

Killian narrowed his eyes in anger. "Well then ship mates, we better go find her then!"


End file.
